Freeside
|footer = Imagem de Reputação em Fallout: New Vegas. }} "Metallic Monks" Freeside é a favela principal adjacente, mas não controlada, pela New Vegas de Mr. House em 2281. É protegida/controlada toscamente pelos Kings e Van Graffs. As ruas são perigosas e não possuem o luxo do New Vegas Strip. Houve um pequeno incidente entre os locais e squatters, atraindo a atenção dos NCR. Background Las Vegas não sofreu muitos danos durante a Grande Guerra, mas as pessoas não se mudaram imediatamente para as ruínas da cidade. As várias tribos e indígenas que emergiram dos Vaults caçavam e lutavam entre si nas ruínas. Não foi até o "retorno" de Mr. House e seus guardas Securitron, que forçaram os fins das hostilidades. Os robôs de Mr. House dirigiram as tribos para usar materiais de construção do pré-guerra para construir uma bruta (mas eficiente) muralha separando o Strip e Freeside do resto de New Vegas. Enquanto House avaliava a área entorno de Freemont Street, ele via essa região secundária como de extrema importância para o Strip em si, uma muralha interior foi construída para separar as duas áreas. Quando os garimpeiros da NCR chegaram na região, as pessoas foram diretamente para o Strip, deixando "Freeside" (como havia ficado conhecido entre os locais) como um ponto informal de parada. Eventualmente, Mr. House percebeu que poderia usar Freeside como filtro para pessoas indesejáveis e alojou suas tribos mais eficientes no Strip, Freeside então defenderia a si mesma. Nos dois anos conseguintes, Freeside gradativamente se degenerou em um hostil e sem-lei covil de criminosos. Por um tempo, estava completamente sem ordem, mas dois grupos poderosos foram capazes de assumir controle sob a área. Os Kings impediram o caos de irromper, mas não faziam muito para parar a violência comum no dia-a-dia de Freeside. Os Followers of the Apocalypse, não mais apoiados pela NCR, se estabeleceram em Old Mormon Fort. Eles receberam certa proteção dos Kings em troca de serviços básicos para a comunidade (comida, água, serviços de saúde e alguma educação). Apesar da vista-grossa dos Kings, e ajuda dos Followers, o povo de Freeside vivem em constante perigo.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Edição de Colecionador p.42 Layout Freeside está centralizada na intersecção da Las Vegas Blvd. com a Fremont Street e é dividida em duas secções por um portão. A primeira seção tem forma de C e comprime a parte oeste, norte e leste do distrito. Essa seção é a primeira que pode ser acessada a partir do Mojave. Vários seguranças guardam os portões externos, oferecendo "proteção" nas ruas. Pontos de interesse nessa seção incluem: * O Old Mormon Fort, base de operações dos Followers of the Apocalypse, próximo ao Portão Norte. * A loja Mick & Ralph's, que está logo depois do Portão Leste. Ralph vende um passaporte falso para acesso ao Strip se o King permitir, ou com habilidade de Speech 50. O preço é de 500 caps, mas com um teste de Barter é possível comprá-lo por 375. Fora da loja, um par de crianças pode estar correndo nas ruas, um garoto e uma garota. O garoto se chama Max, o Courier pode pagar 1000 caps (ou 20 com 45 de Barter) por sua "arma de brinquedo", o Euclid's C-Finder, uma arma de energia única energizada pelo satélite ARCHIMEDES II. * Cerulean Robotics, que pode ser encontrada na parte oeste da seção. * Uma loja em ruínas que abriga o centro de distribuição de comida NCR, também na seção oeste da seção. A segunda seção cobre as partes centrais e sul do distrito. Essa seção pode ser alcançada pelo norte ao passar um bloqueio de estrada destruído que divide as duas partes de Freeside, ou pelo noroeste através de uma porta nos fundos de um prédio entre o Silver Rush e o Atomic Wrangler Casino. Pontos interessantes nessa seção incluem: * The King's School of Impersonation, base dos Kings, uma gangue bastante influente em Freeside. * O Atomic Wrangler casino, administrado pelos gêmeos Garret. * O Silver Rush, centro de operações dos Van Graff. Construções Habitantes Quests relacionadas Notas * A música de fundo é Metallic Monks, que já foi usada antes para Lost Hills. * Os bêbados em Freeside tem uma animação única onde eles se inclinam na parede e vomitam. Um soldado NCR irá usar essa animação quando o jogador entrar pela primeira vez no New Vegas Strip. * Com uma reputação Aceitada, um King sem nome irá aparecer e dar ao Courier ou alguns Bottle Caps ou um item aleatório de ajuda. * Com uma reputação Imprevisível, um local irá abordar o Courier e dizer que o Mike & Ralph gostaria de oferecer um desconto, contanto que ele continue o "bom trabalho". * Se o Courier matar o rato gigante sendo perseguido por um grupo de crianças, eles irão comê-lo, usando a animação canibal. * Com reputação/karma bons entre os Kings, eles irão ajudar o Courier quando este for atacado por bandidos locais. * Nas ruínas dos edifícios em frente ao Mick & Ralph's repousa o corpo chamado "homem" vestindo um colar destruído. * O portão no extremo leste na primeira seção de Freeside fará surgir um ou vários bandidos no final da rua a cada quatro dias. * As ruas de Freeside possui uma quantidade de lixo nas ruas superior ao de outras comunidades pelo Mojave. * Freeside originalmente deveria ser muito maior que sua versão final no jogo. Aparições Freeside aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores * Os prédios de telefone em Freeside possuem placas de metal com "TES-04" marcado nelas. Uma referência a The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, outro jogo da Bethesda. * Freeside é batizada depois da perda de letras em placas de trânsito (Freemont Street), similar a Arefu, Novac, The Pitt e a placa da fabulosa New Vegas. * James Garcia criou um modelo 3D da placa de neon.James Garcia's portfolio Bugs * As duas crianças podem ter voz de dubladores normais. Após matar o rato, a garota ou ou garoto irá comer o rato. Quando abordados, eles compartilham o mesmo dublador fazendo o garoto soar como uma garota, ou vice-versa. * De vez em quando após matar o rato gigante, o garoto poderá cair de joelhos para comer mas continuará a se mover pra frente mesmo estando agachado. * Estar do lado de fora do Strip quando atualizando o jogo, mas já possuindo acesso garantido ao outro lado, pode fazer com que a porta se tranque permanentemente. * Pode acontecer na entrada do Old Mormon Fort da super mutante Tabitha aparecer e se tornar hostil; matando-a resultará na conclusão da quest "Crazy, Crazy, Crazy". * Alcançando boa reputação em Freeside faz com que um membro da gangue do Rei encoraja o Courier a manter o bom trabalho e entrega um presente. Entretanto, os mensageiros irão continuar aparecendo suscetivamente: assim que o jogador deixa o local, outro aparece. Isso não parece para com um tempo. * De vez em quando o jogador pode comprar o Euclid's C-Finder de Max várias vezes. =Galeria Prerelease Freeside entrance.jpg|Foto pré-lançamento de Freeside Prerelease Strip entrance.jpg|Entrada para o Strip Freeside Nightlights.jpg|Luzes de Freeside à noite Ruined store_FNV.jpg|Loja destruída Fallout New Vegas Silver Rush -.jpg|O (antigo) cassino Silver Rush Freeside signs.jpg|A placa do Atomic Wrangler com o Silver Rush ao fundo Freeside vista4.jpg Freesides east_gate.jpg|Portão Leste de Freeside Freeside vista1.jpg Freesides North_Gate.jpg|Portão Norte de Freeside MickRalph.jpg|Mick & Ralph's Freeside vista2.jpg Freeside vista3.jpg Freeside vista4.jpg Dropbox - Old Mormon Fort.jpg|Mojave Express dropbox perto do Old Mormon Fort. Referências de:Freeside en:Freeside es:Freeside fr:Freeside it:Freeside pl:Freeside ru:Фрисайд uk:Фрісайд Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Freeside